Orbes vacios
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Ella reflexionaba a diario, sobre eso, hacienda comparaciones, no lo comprendía. Él le sonrió sinceramente, desde hace meses que tenían una relación, a pesar de que el fuese mayor que ella. Unas palabras. SasoSaku.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

Acotaciones:

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos/Puntos de vista – En cursiva significa que es un pensamiento del pasado.  
**  
**  
Datos del fic:

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: SasoSaku.

**Advertencias: **Es un One-Shot. Sasori y Sakura ya poseen una relación. AU.

x  
x  
x  
x

* * *

-Orbes vacios-

.

Se encontraba sumamente preocupada, demasiado a decir verdad, pero no en este momento llevaba meses preocupada. No entendía, simplemente no podía. Estaba completamente enamorada, saliendo con el chico que amaba. ¿Qué podía estar mal? No lo sabía, pero día con día un sentimiento extraño penetraba en su pecho, expandiéndose a cada parte de su ser.

Alzo lentamente su mano, de un hermoso tono claro, tomando sus cabellos con uno de sus dedos, girándolo, pensativa. Los cabellos rosas de arremolinaban en torno al dedo, mientras los orbes de la joven se abrían, mostrándose de un vivaz verde, sublime, exquisito.

Destilando emociones, tan profundos, pero de claros sentimientos, hermosos brillos se emanaban de ellos a cada instante, sin tener fijo nada. Abrió tenuemente sus labios para expeler su respiración, sacando la pesadez que embriagaba a su corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que reflexionarlo a diario?, es que no encontraba respuesta, es que le gustaba torturarse o tal vez era porque había algo que levantaba sospechas.

"No, no puede haberlas…pero entonces…mis motivos" su faz se perfilo en torno a una fotografía, que descansaba sobre un pequeño buro, en la sala, donde se encontraba prácticamente inerte desde hace rato. Una foto de su primera cita.

Ahí estaba él, tan divino, tan sereno, con esos orbes fríos en la fotografía…

Ojos de un color marrón o rojizo oscuro, que en aquel momento según recordaba, fue tomada poco después de que este le dijera lo que sentía por ella. Rara situación. Pero por que tenía esa frialdad palpable en su rostro. Esa expresión de tranquilidad. En aquel momento ella sintió que la sangre subía súbitamente a sus mejillas, su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. Pero él tan sereno.

Diario tenía que hacerse esa maldita pregunta, en especial después de ver a las parejas que paseaban por su escuela. Él, no iba en su misma escuela, de vez en cuando le iba a recoger, pero siempre avisándole desde un día antes, ese hombre no conocía la palabra sorpresa. Esto no estaba siendo como se lo imagino, no como se imaginaba que sería salir con el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, lo adoraba.

¿Por qué?, Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer enamorada. Mucho menos a Sakura Haruno. Ella era una joven segura de lo que sentía, que no temía expresarlo.

Si estaba en lo correcto. Su celular sonaría en cualquier momento. Viro su mirar hacia el reloj, que estaba a punto de dar las seis, vibrando su teléfono que se encontraba a un costado de ella. Ese hombre era tan puntual como siempre, de inmediato sonrió, contestando. Su mechón de cabello estaba en espiral, tanto así se había internado en su mente.

─ Hola ─ Respondió, manifestándose su felicidad en sus orbes, con nueva luz.

─ Sí, estoy bien… ¿y tú? ─ Cuestionó parpadeando continuamente, sintió como su cuarto se iluminaba.

─ Claro que importa y no, no estoy ocupada, ya te lo he dicho que tengo libre las tardes.

─ Sí, que bueno que estas bien, no, enojada contigo, no.

─ Entonces te espero.

Colgó con una sonrisa mas grande, le encantaba escuchar su voz, esa persona que tanto amaba era unos años mayor que ella, pero no le importaba. El timbre sonó, casi de inmediato. Como ella lo suponía él estaba cerca, pero siempre tenía la cortesía de llamar antes, en sus ojos se avivo una llama, levantándose en un salto para correr hacia la puerta de su departamento.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, para encontrarse con él.

Un joven de hilos rojos, algo desordenados, que caían de una forma celestial en su faz, resaltando a pesar de todo aquellos fríos orbes, que le miraban. Con una leve curvatura en sus labios. Fácilmente le sacaba unos veinte centímetros, o más. La joven de cabellos rosas se sonrojo levemente, resaltando sus orbes verdes.

─ ¿Puedo pasar? ─ Cuestionó con una voz suave, aquel joven, que sostenía entre sus manos un ramo de flores, que la joven no había notado, al solo observar la faz de este.

─ Claro, pasa ─ Expelió haciéndose a un lado, para que el otro pasara, girándose hacia ella apenas sobrepasado el umbral, que es cerrado en un fino toque de la chica.

─ Toma, Sakura ─ Mencionó acercándose a ella, para extender levemente el ramo, bajando la vista la chica ante las palabras, para mirar aquel ramo.

Un ramo de rosas, cada una sobresaliendo de manera especial, ante el delicado acomodo. Que detalle. Sonrió acercándose a él, sintiendo rápidamente como una mano acomodaba los rosas cabellos, que yacían arremolinados, tomando la chica avergonzada el presente. Una vez tomado él descendió, cerrando sus orbes para besar suavemente los delicados labios de la chica.

El beso era delicado, tierno, embelesaba a la chica, que cerró rápidamente sus ojos.

Un segundo.

Dos personas.

Pero un amor eterno. Ese amor que se manifestó en los ojos de la Haruno una vez separados. Mientras los del chico permanecían tan pacíficos como siempre. Llego nuevamente a la mente de Sakura su problema. Podría preguntarle ¿No?

─ Sasori…

─ Dime ─ Respondió con su suave voz, acercándose de nuevo un poco más, acariciando con finura el cabello de la joven, en un suave y deleitante paseo. Atrapante, atrayente…

─ Tú…tú me amas ¿Verdad?

─ Claro… ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ─ Cuestionó con calma, sin dejar de acariciarle.

─ Yo, yo…no sé cómo decirlo

─ Solo dilo…

─ Entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no veo emociones en tus ojos?

Sasori suspiro, curvándose una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que hizo enrojecer a la Haruno.

─ Sakura, no es que yo tenga los orbes fríos o inexpresivos…es que tu, reflejas por completo tu alma en ellos y tu alma es tan preciosa y perfecta, que no se puede comparar con las demás ─ Respondió el joven, paseando su mano hasta la barbilla de la chica, alzando su mirada.

─ No entiendo ─ Musitó la chica, sin dejar de mirarle.

─ Lo que quiero decir es que, las emociones que buscas están en mis ojos, pero no son tan sublimes como los tuyos…─ Profirió agachándose para besar suavemente la frente de la joven. Parpadeo confusa. Abriendo impresionada sus orbes.

Una revelación golpeo su mente, esas llamadas, esos tratos…no eran porque no la amara, si no que hacia todo eso, poniéndola primero, procuraba no molestarla, no crearle ningún conflicto. Esos detalles, esos ojos…su error había sido compararlos con los suyos al mirarse al espejo, o con otras parejas…ellos eran ellos…

Ellos tenían su relación. El tenía sus sentimientos, pero los expresaba de una manera…

Única.

─ No…─ Respondió la chica, curvándose una sonrisa.

─ ¿No qué? ─ Ínsito Sasori, cerrando sus orbes para besar la mejilla de la dama.

─ No es verdad…Tus ojos son tan hermosos que ocultan todo…para que solo yo pueda darme cuenta, que es lo mas importante ─ Musitó con una tierna sonrisa.

El joven rio entre dientes, abriendo aquellos orbes rojizos, donde escasas manifestaciones se vislumbraban, de hecho, muy pocas, siendo una de ellas la felicidad que poseía desde que estaba con sakura…

Sus orbes no estaban vacios…

Sin emociones…

Aunque pocos lo notaran.

Entre todos, ella.

.

* * *

Nota: Espero que les gustara, como siempre muchas gracias por leerme y acepto: Criticas, Shurikens, Kunai, sellos explosivos todo menos Dojutsus como se imaginaran se "ven" peligrosos.


End file.
